


Beyond Time

by cosmyjae



Category: EXO
Genre: 60s era, 80s Era, Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternative Universe - FBI, Angst, Character Death, Death, Fluff, M/M, Sad, Sad Ending, Soulmates, alternative universe, chanchen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 08:49:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16531331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmyjae/pseuds/cosmyjae
Summary: This is the story of soulmates, Kim Jongdae and Park Chanyeol. What happens when these two go through all of their eras of reincarnation? Why does fate love these two so much?





	Beyond Time

**Author's Note:**

> This includes:  
> Suicide  
> Character death  
> Homophobia  
> Rape  
> Serial killer death  
> This will be like 5 major parts

“Next please!” Chanyeol sighed as he heard the booming voice of the proctor as he looked at the line in front of him. Chanyeol has just turned 22 a week ago, he had gotten a letter in the mail about going to the courthouse and picking up his watch. Chanyeol lived in a time where you were given watches that could reverse your time. Not everyone got one, it was said the most powerful people received them but they weren’t allowed to use them even if people still used them. It was said that if you were caught using your watch that would you die.

 

“Next!” Chanyeol took a deep breath as he approached the counter. He was scared and worried about getting this watch. He had heard this watch was the key to looking at the lives before you. He didn’t know what he would do, he heard that you could teleport and do mysterious powers with it besides time traveling, but he didn’t know how much of that was true. “Name?” The woman at the desk asked as the small slot was big enough for a hand to go through, a pair of bars separating Chanyeol from the woman. “Park Chanyeol,” He nodded trying to sound confident but failed as he felt the pit grow heavier in his stomach. “Here you go, here’s a book of the rules.” She said sitting the watch and a small leather book on the open space. Chanyeol nodded as he grabbed both, “Thank you,” He said quietly as he turned around exiting the line that was behind him. His eyes scanned the place more, never being in this part of the city building or knowing it even existed.

 

Chanyeol took a deep breath as he heard the wooden floor creak as he entered his small studio apartment. He didn’t know what to do now, a wave of anxiety flooded over him as he looked at the watch in his hand. He didn’t know what he was suppose to do with such a powerful device. He only knew it as the status symbol, as the wealthy and significant had it. He was neither of those things, he was far from wealthy, and he had no significance in this world. He didn’t have anyone that loved him, he didn’t have anyone that would jump in front of a bullet for him. He lived in a place where he had no family members, being kicked out at 16 for being homosexual he moved across the sea to a small town in Oregon. He didn’t know anyone, he didn’t have friends, he was just a young college student who was just trying to get by. He worked long hours at the local bakery and local convenience store, what would his bosses say seeing him wearing the watch? He couldn’t wear it, he had to hide it; and that’s exactly what he did to risk the temptation, to risk losing everything he had, but what exactly did he have? 

 

Jongdae took a deep breath as he seen the envelope he had pulled out of his mailbox. The gold seal sat perfectly on the envelope as Jongdae recognized it from the government. He slowly pulled it open as he pulled out a small I.D. Card and letter. He read the letter thoroughly as he tried to sink in that he was chosen to get a watch. He didn’t know why someone like him would be qualified to get a watch, he was 24, past the age where people usually retrieved watches if they were going to. He made his way into his apartment as he began to get ready to go get his watch. 

The apartment was small compared to Jongdae’s past living quarters. He had previously lived with his parents in their home until he left for college at 21. He then moved into a house his parents had owned until they found out he was gay, and exempted from his family. Jongdae came from a wealthy family to be such a boy like himself. He was reckless and careless, he began drinking at the age of 16 and smoking at 17. He would sneak out often going to parties and meeting up with boyfriends or his one night stands. He wanted to find someone or something to care about, but it seemed like he never could. It seemed that no one would care about him either. 

 

His parents always throwing money toward him to bail him out or bribe people to not send the boy to jail. They would always tell him that their money couldn’t save him, but it always did. At the age of 18 Jongdae was the boy everyone knew in Seoul, they knew him from parties, school, his “famous” parents. His parents being the ones who owned a famous record label for singers in South Korea. It made Jongdae be in the light of the public more than he wished, he wished that he could disappear from the public and not deal with the cameras that followed him everywhere. 

 

At 22 his parents found out that he was gay through paparazzi. They had bribed the family to hand over a cash amount and in return the cameraman would send pictures to Jongdae’s parents about the boy they assumed they knew. When the pictures arrived of Jongdae kissing multiple men his parents were outraged. They canceled his bank account, threw his belongings into the street, publicly denounced him out of the family. Jongdae felt he was ruined, not having anyone to truly care about him now.

Jongdae slowly cleaned up but continued to be reckless as he went to college. He ended up majoring in photography and film and worked at a local film company to make money. When he wasn’t working or studying he was out partying and still trying to find someone to fill the void he had continue to feel. 

 

Jongdae nodded to himself as he entered the courthouse to retrieve his watch. The boy had many questions about the watch and why he received one but he knew it was pointless since they wouldn’t tell him anything. He knew the policy of not going back in time with the watch, but what was so bad about going back in time? 

 

Jongdae heard the giant wooden door close behind him as it echoed through the small room. Jongdae smiled as he seen the female clerk at the booth look up and waited for Jongdae to approach her. He walked swiftly as he heard his shoes echo on the tile that was white with darker color circles littering it. He felt the weight of knowing he was getting a watch crash down on him.

 

“Hello, name?” The clerk asked as Jongdae cleared his through, “Kim Jongdae,” he said as the woman nodded typing his name into the computer system. She got up from her small chair as she went and retrieved a watch and a book that Jongdae assumes was specifically for him. She returned to her seat as she played the book and watch on the counter that separated her and Jongdae. “This is the book of the rules and this is your watch.” She said sweetly as Jongdae nodded grabbing both. “Thank you,” he mumbled as he exited the small room in the courthouse. 

 

Jongdae took a deep breath as he closed the door to his apartment and locked it. He ran to his room as the sound of his shoes against the hardwood echoed through the cozy downtown apartment. He jumped on his bed as he laid the watch gently beside him. He began to look through the rulebook, none of the rules specifically standing out to him except, “Do not time travel,” Jongdae smirked as he grabbed the watch and began to wind it.

 

Chanyeol sat at the small kitchen table as he looked at the book and watch sitting in front of him. He had opened and looked through the book at least four times, the rule “Do not time travel,” always sticking out to the curious boy. He knew he wasn’t supposed to time travel, but he didn’t have any other use for the watch. He wasn’t wealthy and powerful who would even think about giving his watch anytime? Chanyeol took a deep breath as he began to wind the watch.

 

The only thing the two boys didn’t know was they needed each other as fate needed them to live.


End file.
